


Fraternising With The Enemy

by imamesslmao



Category: Titanfall (Video Games), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover i guess lmao, Death Threats, Dom would be a Ronin pilot you can't change my mind, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Guns, I included Mirage's bar, Ion (Titanfall), M/M, Northstar (Titanfall), Post-War, Ronin (Titanfall), Scorch (Titanfall) - Freeform, Swearing, Titanfall 2 (Titanfall), Titanfall Reference, Titans, Titans can learn, War, simply because i said so, the shipping is there but only if you squint, there's also some Apex references, two idiots get stuck under debris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamesslmao/pseuds/imamesslmao
Summary: War brings a lot of changes and leaves chaos behind. But that doesn't mean you can't make unusual friends on the way.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fraternising With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a crappy crossover/AU story I came up with spontaneously. I was contemplating compressing everything into a single chapter, but decided against it. So just take... whatever this mess here is. I did so much research for this, and I think I died halfway through, means, there are probably more mistakes in here than I could count or care about.  
> I apologise that it seems drawn out and that I had to come up with some really dumb excuses, ahaha. Fuck.  
> Basically I just threw some of my favourite musicians together and forced them into a Titanfall setting. Will anyone read this? I don't know. Do I care? No- I spent so much time on this I might as well make it public... even though it started out as a joke and I really just made this for my own enjoyment, uhm.  
> First chapter is... y'know... war 'n fighting and shit and them becoming friends, second chapter will be some fluff and just feels in general.

"Cheer up, Dom." Tom chuckled and playfully nudged his shoulder. "You're going to Typhon. Didn't you want to go there forever?" The young, British man sighed and leaned back in his seat. "You're not wrong, jus'... Somethin' doesn't feel right. I feel like the mission will fail, y'know? It just seems so easy. Way too easy". 

The older man sighed and pulled his helmet off, shaking his head to get his long, curly hair out of his eyes. He put a hand on Dom's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. Grab your beauty and then show them what we, no, what you are made of. You'll rock, you always do." Dom smiled and grabbed his own helmet. "Thank you, mate. See ya later."

...

Oh, how they had miscalculated. 

The original order was to secure the Militia's research facility on Typhon. General Marder had claimed that only a few Grunts were stationed outside the building to sound alarm if they saw anything. The few scouts they had sent had reported the same. And now they found themselves fighting various other Titans. 

"Shit", Dom swore under his breath. As he saw a Northstar rise above the buildings. His Ronin, best friend and partner in crime was close to the doomed state, and the enemy Northstar had the upper hand on this distance. His Arc Wave was useless as long as the other Titan was airborne (not to mention the many obstacles that blocked his way). 

"Fuck, FUCK!" Dom reacted before the Cluster Missile, which had barely missed them and was stuck to the wall next to them, could do too much damage. He forced the cockpit open and hooked his arm around the grip of his Ronin's sword, then forcefully pulled the hatch down again. "Disconnect the SERE Kit!", he yelled and his Titan followed his order. "Understood, pilot. Ejecting Data Core." Dom ripped the data storage away from the chassis when he was sure that he wouldn't damage her and let himself fall backwards. Using his jump kit he pushed himself off of the light metal and jumped onto a nearby wall. 

Not a second too late. The moment he managed to get to temporary safety, a railgun shot blew the empty chassis up. Sweat was running down his face, as he quickly turned to vanish behind a pillar, so he was out of the Northstar's sight. 

"That was a close call, my friend." Dom gasped for air. "Colson! Holy shit, thank god!" The American chuckled and Dom could hear his Scorch say something. "Yeah, yeah. I know, bud. Dom, please find a safe space until they have a Titan ready for you." The Brit nodded, even though he knew Colson couldn't see it.

Clutching the precious mind, memories and personality of his Titan he skidded over the floor, rounding a corner as fast as possible. He was just through a door when he found himself face to face with another pilot. An SRS Pilot. An enemy. They drew their weapons simultaneously, both breathing heavily. But luck wasn't on Dom's side once more. 

Whether it was the Northstar's Flight Core, a Tone's Tracking Rockets that went astray or a Titanfall... The ground started shaking violently for a few seconds. Nothing unusual on a battle field, but apparently enough for the upper floors of the damaged building to come crashing down. "Watch out!", Dom heard the other pilot yell. He gasped when he saw a big part of building behind him collapse. Acting in an instant he closed his left fist and shifted out of danger. 

When he returned to their reality everything around him was dark. Only a faint, blue glowing indicated the Militia Pilot's presence. "Tha' was close", he breathed out but lifted his head, when he heard someone cock a gun. Finding himself facing the barrel of a Wingman his eyes widened behind the screen of his helmet. 

"Drop your weapons and SERE Kit, put your hands behind your back. If I see ya move another muscle after tha' you're dead, got it?" Dom cursed internally. Was this idiot seriously trying to take him hostage? They were both captured here until someone found them, this was stupid.

But he still reached for his R-97 and put it to the ground, along with his RE45 and Firestars. The Smart Pistol and Data Knife were put down together with his Titan's Data Core. "Alrigh', mate. You can calm down now. I am unarmed and no threat anymore. I wasn't trying to hurt ya in the firs' place." The man remained silent and just slightly flicked his gun. 

"Okay, okay. Got it. Hands behind back." "Turn around. I'll take off your helmet. If try and do something stupid I will not hesitate to shoot you." Dom obeyed and turned to the unstable pile of concrete behind him, that had formed into a wall, shutting them off from the rest of the battlefield and world. Still looking away from the other pilot, he felt a pair of hands on his wrists. 

Handcuffs. Of course. Dom chuckled and pulled slightly at the restraint. "And ya really don' think this is a bit too much? Wha' do you expect me to do?" A deep growl from behind him. "Ya IMC Pilots have your tricks." A second later Dom's helmet was ripped from him and he bit down a snarl of discomfort. His sweaty, brown hair fell messily into his forehead and over his ears. 

He got turned around and pushed down violently. "Ya are goin' to stay on the floor." The Brit nodded, knowing he was in no position to negotiate. That's when he noticed how quiet it had gone outside. 

"Is the fight over..?", he asked, carefully not to irritate his captor. "I don't know." "Can't ya reach your people through the comms?" "Do ya really think I haven't tried already? Those buildin's are reinforced, so no comms reach the outside. How do ya think we kept ourselves hidden from you?" Dom shrugged. "Fair 'nough."

...

He didn't know how long it had been. Dom just knew that he was getting jittery. It had become hard to stay put, his whole body urging to stand up, stretch his limbs, simply move. "Can't ya sit still for a single second? You are worse than a Stim Pilot on amphetamines." "It's a medical condition, sugar plum." Dom nudged his helmet with his foot, which had been neglected by the other man and it started to emit a strong, white light. 

The Militia soldier straightened his arm and, now alarmed, pointed the Wingman at Dom's forehead again. "If you do tha' again, I will-" "Calm down, mate. I can't see shit in 'ere, so why not lighten everythin' up a bit?" When the helmet had set to a comfortable glow, not too bright, but just right for Dom to catch a glare of his surroundings, his captor snorted, slightly amused. "Ya were wearin' eyeliner under your helmet?" Dom shrugged and smirked. "It makes me feel pretty, so why not?" 

They fell silent again, but only now did the SRS Pilot notice how jolly his hostage was. "You're pretty happy fo' someone in such a position." "Yeah man! This is so excitin'! I wonder if they will ever find us? By the way, do you mind showing me your face? You saw mine, so it would only be fair." "This isn't a game." Dom pouted. "Was tha' a no?" The SRS Pilot sighed and took off his helmet with one hand, still clutching his pistol in the other. 

"Name's Adam." "I'm Dominic. But you can call me Dom. Now tell me, where are ya from? I've never heard an accent like yours in ages!" Adam sighed again. Why exactly was he contemplating telling this stranger, this criminal and murderer about himself? "Scotland. Core System." He saw Dom's eyes light up. "Oi, that's sick! I'm from Northern England! We were born so close to each other!"

...

They were still there. Captured and unable to move from their position. After some time Adam had dropped his gun, he had decided that this way too happy British man was no threat to him. At least he hoped so. He sighed again, and pulled out his Datapad, hoping that by some miracle his distress calls went through. 

"Wha' kind of Titan do you pilot?", Dom suddenly asked. Adam looked up and noticed that he was staring at his Titan's SERE Kit. "An Ion. I've been linked to him since my first day as a pilot, but... He got destroyed by a Scorched Earth earlier. When I get outta here I'll get assigned a new Titan. Fresh neural link, fresh start." 

"A Scorch you say? It didn't happen to be completely blue with three bullets and the predator skull on it's nose?" Adam nodded. "Ye, exactly like that." Dom chuckled drily and nudged his helmet again. "Logbook entry, Mercenary Pilot Dom Harrison, day... No fucking idea. Militia research facility, Typhon. Remind me to punch Colson across the face for destroying my friend's Titan." 

He faced Adam again, like he had never said anything, once again a bright smile on his lips. "Oh, my Titan is a Stryder class. A Ronin. She's my little strawberry. Gonna have to get 'er a new chassis when we get back. Lost a good few Titans before, but I'm gonna take good care of my girl, Doc said I probably couldn't handle establishin' another neural link. So if she's done my career as a pilot is done too." 

Adam made an acknowledging sound and both of them returned to their own thoughts, leaving their tiny space in a comfortable silence.

...

"Do you have anythin' we could talk abou'?" Adam shrugged and curiously focused his gaze on Dom. 

"Nothin'? No crazy ex? No interestin' story behind your piercing? Why you became a pilot? Come on, mate! Tell me a bit about yourself!" "Ya do realize we are enemies? Supposed to kill each other?" Dom grinned widely and suddenly sat up, hands still tied behind his back.

He hopped onto his feet and walked closer to Adam, hovering over him for a second. Adam swallowed and his right hand twitched into the direction of his Wingman in its holster. On the other hand the younger pilot had made no attempt to grab his gun, ordnances or knife. 

Instead he knelt down, his back facing Adam, provocatively showing off the hand cuffs. "Wha' do ya think, luv? You mind gettin' 'em off for me?" The black haired man hesitated. "Don' worry, I won't pounce you the second you free me. But bein' able to move my hands would be neat." 

Still reluctant, he reached out and removed the cuffs letting the IMC mercenary walk around unrestricted (as far as that counted for their current situation).

...

"Will anyone notice that you went missin'?", Dom asked suddenly. Something in his voice had changed and he was staring into a dark, empty nothingness. "I dunno", Adam answered, honestly, "probably? My commander would notice, and I'm sure my best mates would too... How about you?" 

"They won't come lookin' for me. Colson will probably think I'm dead after I disembarked from me Titan. And Blisk doesn't care for shit about anyone. I'm just another, useless soldier if I die. And they probably think I already bit the dust, given the destroyed Titan chassis. So, eh, no one will search and try to find me." The older man shook his head and pondered for a second. 

"Ya really don' care about each other in the IMC, do ya?" Dom shrugged, his eyes focused back onto Adam and he smiled again. "I'm jus' a mercenary, y'know? They don' really care what happens to 'em, as long as they get a replacement and the reinforcement they need." 

He ran a hand through his hair and started to stroll around the cave, examining the crumbling walls. "I think we have a small chance of gettin' outta here, if we manage to find weak points in this pile. Jus' have to be careful so we don' get crushed." That was the second Adam realized something. "You could've phase shifted outta here any time." It wasn't a question, he looked at Dom. 

Dom nodded and then shook his head, since he wasn't sure. "I mean, I think yes... But I can't phase shift through everythin', right? And it's better to stay here and keep you company, than to risk comin' back into our dimension and then be ripped apart and crushed by parts of buildings I couldn't see, innit?" 

"I guess so."

Once again silence took over, Dom just standing there, looking awfully sad all of a sudden. Another, deep sigh left his lips and he walked over to one of the walls consisting of smaller, broken parts. "Wha' do ya think? You wanna try it?" The wall was crumbling, a few pieces falling down and shattering when Dom touched it.

"I wouldn't mess with tha' thing to be honest. If it collapses... We're dead." "And if we stay 'ere and no one comes for us we starve to death or somethin'. I'd rather try and get outta 'ere than die by doin' nothin'." He turned around, grabbed his helmet and put it on while the white flash faded. The red lights of his visor started to glow again and Adam involuntarily tensed up and grabbed his R-201.

"Chill, mate. How about you help me 'ere instead of squirming around." Adam frowned but quickly hid his facial expression by putting on his own helmet.

... 

A good twenty minutes later and they had gotten rid of a few chunks in the wall. Adam still feared for their lives, and anxiously glanced at the dust that crumbled down from the ceiling. Dom walked to the SERE kit and grabbed the core. 

"All right, mate. I think I migh' be able to shift us outta 'ere, lemme jus' grab my weapon and--" Suddenly the cave collapsed. The last thing Adam saw, was a metal pillar falling and piercing the floor, dangerously close to him, then only darkness. 

When he opened his eyes, twinkling stars in the night sky greeted him. He gasped and shot up. Next to him he saw Dom, peacefully gazing at the stars and smiling softly to himself. "Oh, you're awake! Sorry for tha', sugar plum. Most people don' handle phase shiftin' tha' well at first. Takes time to get used to." 

The black haired man stared at him in disbelief. "You... Saved me?" Dom looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Uhh, the buildin' would've crushed you?" "You had every chance to let me die or kill me while I was asleep, why..? Why didn't you-" Dom shrugged and looked at the sky again. "That's not wha' friends do, am I right? I wouldn't kill me friends nor let them die. I would... Miss my friends if..." 

Dom fell silent after his short rant and Adam somehow knew what was going on, even though he had only known this man for a few hours. "They... Left without ya... Didn't they?" A slight sniffle and a nod. "My comms are not gettin' through. Either they're already out of the orbit, or... They have blocked the sequence from my helmet. It's a common thing we do with fallen mercs, so no one gets to nick the radios." 

Adam was about to say something, about to maybe hug his companion, when a crackling sound echoed through his ears.

"-dam! Adam! Holy shit, I got him!" The Scottish man gasped loudly.  
"Michael! Hell yeah! I knew you'd come for me." The other man laughed. "Was sure that my best mate couldn't have been dead. Sar-- Commander Briggs had identified the traces left of your chassis, but no signs of you! Fuck, this is the best thing to happen all day! Watch out, we got a Titan for you, drop location marked on your HUD. Well, uh, we don't have a Core, though, since it's a spare one. You'll have to pilot it manually I guess?" Adam shook his head, even though Michael couldn't see it.

"I do know someone who may could help with that problem. But it depends on what Titan you plan on dropping." Adam grinned when he heard the answer. "Perfect." He saw the small, arrow marker on his HUD, indicating the position where the chassis would drop. He smiled and reached out a hand to Dom. The Brit looked up at him. "Come on, mate. I need ya." "Not so sure about that, luv. Your friends won't like the sight of me." "They will understand, believe me. And... Maybe you could... Stay with us?" 

The two men looked at each other for a few seconds. 

"I- I mean if the IMC thinks you're dead and you- ah, forget it." "No, no! I just... I need a bit of time to think about it." The communications came to life again. "What are you waiting for, Adds? You better get going to reach the drop point. We will land the ship a few kilometres west from here in an open area. Meet us there in time." 

Adam made a sound of approval and dragged Dom to his feet. "Come on! Not much time until the drop!" "Drop?!" "Yeah, they got us a Titan! But since I lost my Titan's core... I could really, really use your help. Please?" Dom wanted to decline, say that he should really go before someone saw him, when the Titan dropped about thirty metres away from them. The younger man's eyes widened.

"Is tha'... A Ronin Prime?" "Yep, completely new. The blade weighs less but can take more hits, and the upgraded chassis is harder to hit when moving. So, you... Wanna try it out?" "Fuck yeah, man!" There he was, the energetic Dom was back. He carefully, but excitedly, grabbed the Data Core from his suit, sprinted over to the Titan and climbed up the Ronin's arm, inserting the core into its hatch.

"Data transfer successful. Hello, Dom. Its good to see you again." "My girl!" Dom hugged the optic and as much of the cockpit as he could. "Oh, my luv, I've missed ya so much!" While Dom was still whispering to his Titan, Adam opened his comms again. "We're on our way now." "Wait, we what do you mean 'we'--" "I'll explain everythin' when you're here. Jus' don't shoot him, please. He's no threat to us." 

Adam heard the other one sigh. "Okay, I'll trust you with this. But y'know what the Commander will think. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, I owe you one." The comms went silent and Adam made his way to Dom and the Ronin. The Titan's upper body snapped around, since her optic wasn't movable, almost causing Dom to fall off. "Beware, Pilot, I have detected and enemy Militia Pilot in close range. Engaging in combat." Adam's eyes widened and he stumbled back, blood rushing in his ears, blocking out all other sounds, the panic he was trained to suppress suddenly flooding him in a matter of seconds.

"No, no, no! He's an ally! Mark him as a friendly!" The Titan lowered her hand again, which had been ready to crush Adam into a mere puddle of blood and bones with a single swing of her sword. "Are you sure, Pilot?" "Yeah, trust me."

The Titan's optic flickered a few times and she straightened her body, standing up to her full height. "Marked as friendly. Pilot, I am unable to establish a connection to the IMC forces. Do you wish to send a distress call?" Dom froze, biting his lip. He... could? Could send a distress signal, maybe Tom or Colson would come and-- he shook his head. More in confusion than anything else, chewing the inside of his cheek. "No. I don't." "Understood."

He tapped the hatch and the Ronin opened up, letting him in. Adam smirked at the way the British man relaxed when he felt the controls in the cockpit, though he was still in shock, since he had barely escaped death again. The second time in a row today.

Running his hands over the seat and interface Dom smiled to himself, feeling very good again. For a moment he could forget that his team, his friends and the people he had trusted had left him behind and that he had no guarantee to actually survive under the Militia's care.

The hatch lowered, air locks snapping shut. Adam left the space he had been standing at, afraid that he would grow roots if he happened to stay there a second too long. With help of his jumpkit he pulled himself on the back of the Titan, grabbing the handle to stay on top.

"Friendly pilot on the hull", he heard the Ronin mumble, and Adam raised an eyebrow. There was something unfamiliar about this Titan's voice. Something human. It sounded like she wasn't fond of having a Militia pilot on her back. "Requesting access to MCOR Pilot helmet sequence." Adam nodded, skimming over the displayed text.

"Granted." He glared at the numbers that showed up on his visor's display, the information he received over this newly formed connection. He bit his lips. With this data they could easily get into the IMC's communications and eavesdrop. His own comms came to life once again, but this time it wasn't Michael.

"I'm sorry, luv. She's not used to bein' so... friendly with an SRS Pilot. She gets all cranky when things don' go her way." The Ronin rumbled and it seemed like she skilfully avoided commenting on her pilot's teasing.

"Awaiting transfer of marked location", she told Adam instead. "Oh! Right." He pressed a button at the side of his helmet and quickly sent the information over to her, praying that Michael wasn't keeping tabs on his data transmissions. She seemed to try and find her orientation for a second, before her legs started to move. 

Adam held onto the handle tightly, a Ronin's steps were so much lighter and faster than an Ion's and it threatened make him loose his balance. "Would ya cut it out already?" He heard Dom laugh and frowned in confusion. "Wha'?" "Not you, sugar plum. I'm talkin' to my Titan. Stop tryin' to get rid of him." 

The Titan's velocity slowed immensely. "I apologise, Pilot." This was way more comfortable. Even though her steps were still different from his Titan's, Adam would live, he was sure about that. In a steady pace the distance between them and their destination decreased.

...

They arrived early, the perks of travelling with a Titan that scored three stars on the movement scale. The chassis came to an abrupt halt. "Pilot, we have arrived. I suggest you disembark." 

Dom made a noise of agreement and the hatch hissed open, Dom leaving the Titan and Adam dropping from the exterior. He turned his face to the sky. 

There! The massive ship, made to carry not only humans but also Titans, Reapers and Stalkers was already in sight (not that it had been hard to miss in the first place). Adam looked over to Dom and saw that he had taken his helmet off and hooked it to his suit, anxiously biting the nail of his thumb. 

"Hey." Dom looked over to him, the worry crystal clear in his green eyes. 

"Don' worry. You've saved my life twice today. It would be bollocks to-" He got interrupted by the dirt starting to swirl and fly around them. They looked up. The ship itself had stopped, high up in the sky, of course. They couldn't land it safely here, but they could afford bringing down a smaller transporter for the Titan and the two pilots, a Widow. 

Between all the cliffs, trees and mountains on this side of the planet, not to mention the mess the battle had left, they wouldn't have been able to land even this smaller Widow closer to their former location. And with their limited resources, and the war, they had barely any even smaller ships left they could spare. 

The ship hovered above the ground for a few seconds before touching down (not so gently, he might add), making the earth shake momentarily. 

A few seconds of eerie silence followed, before the side door opened and the one and only Sarah Briggs stood before them. Her posture was upright and confident, strutting right past Adam. "Commander, please, I can explain..!" Adam tried to stop her, but she had already drawn her P2016 and pointed it at Dom's forehead. 

"Listen, soldier", she stated, voice firm and calm, "I'm not someone to jump conclusions, but let me tell you I get suspicious when I find traces of IMC entries in our data flow. I don't care if this man, this talented pilot, trusts you. Your sheer presence could mean the end of all of us". 

She gave Adam a short glare. "You're a danger, and I will treat you as such. As long as you give me no reason to fully trust you, you are a prisoner and nothing more." Dom slowly rose his hands behind his head and Adam noticed that he wasn't carrying weapons. "Wait. Where are your-", he started and stopped when Sarah looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I left 'em under the debris. I didn't have time to grab 'em, you would've been crushed." He explained as a Grunt cautiously walked around him to put handcuffs on his wrists. "Again? I'm startin' to think ya Militia people like to put cuffs on others, huh?" 

Sarah ignored him. Instead she flicked her wrist to signal her men. "If your Titan tries anything funny while we remove the data core you're the one who will pay for it, understood, soldier?" Dom nodded briefly. "Detecting light infantry." 

"Don't engage. Let them remove the core." 

"Understood." 

...

They had moved from the Widow to the massive space craft. After Michael had found him, hugged him and told him how glad he was to have Adam back, someone approached them from behind. 

"Pilot." It was Commander Briggs, of course. 

"I'm sure you have a very good explanation why an IMC mercenary is sitting at the back of this ship." Adam scratched his neck, embarrassed at how recklessly he had acted. 

"I think I should start at the beginnin'." The Commander nodded, putting her hands on her hips, ready to hear his story. "After I had ejected from my Titan, I managed to stay unnoticed most of the time. However when a Tone approached me while I was in the open I was forced to find cover ASAP. So I entered a buildin', findin' myself face to face with this IMC bampot."

"And then the fuckin' buildin' crashes down. It was basically a miracle that I didn't get crushed immediately. Point is, he survived as well, so I put cuffs on 'im and we just kind of sat there for the next few hours. Couldn't reach anyone, 'cause of the reinforced walls..." 

Adam went on for a bit more, describing how it had been Dom's idea to get them out of there, and how he had saved his life twice. First by shifting him out of danger, a second time by telling his Titan to mark him friendly. 

"He was left behind by their troops, he couldn't reach 'em, didn't even send a distress call and he brought me here unharmed and even left his equipment behind to save me. He's not... evil, he's jus' a geezer who happened to have fought for the other side in this war." Sarah seemed to ponder over his words for some time. 

"I'm asking this only once, Pilot Warrington", she said, her eyes basically looking through Adam, straight into his soul, "do you consider him a person who will not only refrain from harming the operation, but could also be a valuable addition to our troops?" He bit his lip. He was afraid about what would happen to Dom if he said no, but he also couldn't let his personal bias get in the way. 

"Yes."

She nodded and turned around, left without another word.

...

Adam and Michael made their way to... something that could maybe be called a common area.

An almost empty room that pilots used to chat. The only furniture they had were a couple of boxes, some stacked higher than others. Most pilots, though, preferred the floor or simply just standing around. 

Walking past a few other pilots and greeting them briefly, and after earning a few pats on the back and "good to see you"s, they sat down, backs against the wall.

"I really thought I wasn't gonna see you again", Michael admitted and punched his shoulder, "you seriously scared me." They bickered around for a few minutes, then their conversation died down. That was until Michael put a hand on Adam's shoulder. 

"You have a thing for him", he stated. Adam felt his cheeks heat up and smacked Michael's hand away. "I _do not_ have a thing for him. I only met him a few hours ago." "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that you're already crushin' on him." Adam scoffed shook his head in disagreement. 

"Stop being an idiot, Adam. We both know that you've already fallen hard." 

He wanted to snap back, say something feisty or rude to shut Michael up, but his attention was drawn towards the doors they had come through earlier. They slid open to reveal the one and only, what seemed like, former IMC Pilot, dressed in casual clothing, arm lazily draped over his helmet holding it against his side. 

He was wearing a wide smile, eyes scanning the room. The smile grew into a grin when he recognised Adam and strolled past everyone else to get to him and Michael. He lowered himself to the floor, put his helmet aside and opened his arms, as if to present himself. "Who would've thought, huh? Seems like I'm one o' you now." Adam smiled back softly and was about to say something when someone else interrupted him. 

"One o' us ya say?" The three of them looked up to find Oli standing next to them. Oliver Sykes, tall, covered in tattoos, grim looking but a nice guy at heart. His glare wandered down and stopped at the helmet. His eyes widened for a second. 

"You're the Northstar pilot", Dom realised and tilted his head, "am I right?" Sykes nodded. "Can't believe you got away. If tha' Scorch hadn't been you wouldn't have survived much longer." 

Dom chuckled and lifted himself off the ground, even though he had only sat down, harmlessly jabbing his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, wanker. I'm Dom." "Never thought I'd meet an IMC tosser from Yorkshire. Name's Oli." They shook hands and Oli took a step back. "Excited to fight along ya on the battle field. But don't think you'll get away from a few man on man duels." 

He turned around and walked out of the room, throwing a peace sign over his shoulder. His best mate, Jordan, following closely behind. "Interesting bloke", Dom said, "I feel like I've met him before... Anywho." 

He gave Adam a charming, lopsided grin. "I'm not allowed to fight in real battles yet, Briggs doesn't trust me 'nough, but she said I was allowed to use the simulation pods and firing range. And to be honest, I don' feel like sittin' around the whole time, anyone care to show me the pods?" Adam basically felt Mikey's smirk. He then stood up and put a hand on Dom's shoulder.

"I'm sure Adam will be happy to do so. I'll see ya guys around."

...

...

...

It had been three years since the war on the Frontier ended. The IMC had retreated, the Militia hadn't pushed. Everything had come to such an unexpected ending, no winners, no losers. 

Dom was strolling around Solace City, enjoying the lively atmosphere. He would meet up with Adam in a bar not far from him. Oli had decided to join them later, so the three of them could catch up. 

Or, well, Adam and Dom had moved in together, into a small house on there on Solace, so they didn't really have anything to catch up on, since they saw each other every day. 

Dom's red dyed hair was pushed back by a pair of sunglasses, a sliver of pink socks peeking out of his black combat boots. Black, cuffed pants and his t-shirt tucked under the hem. 

He was getting closer and closer to the Paradise Lounge (the earlier mentioned bar), when a familiar voice called out to him. "Dom?" The British man spun around, surprised, looking for whoever...

When he suddenly got caught in a bone-crushing hug. "Ow! What the hell, man", he argued, trying to push the much taller person away from him. "Who the hell-" He stopped mid-sentence, jaw falling open. "Kells?!"


End file.
